


Parabati Bonding Time

by StarrySummers04



Series: S02:E10 - By the Light of Dawn [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, M/M, drunk!Alec, drunk!jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: In the aftermath of Valentine's attack on the Institute, Alec and Jace take some time out to catch up with each other and get things off their chest.





	

“How do you know it was the truth?” Alec asked.

“Because he had the Soul Sword in his hands.” Jace replied.

“So… Clary’s not your sister?” Alec questioned. Jace shook his head.

“No. She never was.” Jace answered. Alec scoffed.

“What are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna tell her. And hope that I’m not too late."

* * *

 

However, when Jace found Clary, she was stood outside, kissing Simon. So, he made the decision to keep it to himself. He went back inside to find Alec.

* * *

 

Alec was in his room, putting some stuff into a duffel bag. He looked up when Jace knocked. “Hey. Did you tell her?” He asked.

“She was making out with the vampire.” Jace replied. “But let’s forget about that. I was thinking, maybe, we could have a guy’s night? The last time was before your fail of a wedding.”

“Sounds good, but please don’t mention the wedding again. I just want to forget. I’ll just text Magnus to let him know that I will be there, just later.” Alec agreed.

“When was the last time you even slept in this room?” Jace asked, looking around. The bed clearly hadn’t been slept in and everything appeared to be covered in a fine layer of dust.

“I can’t remember.” Alec admitted. “I usually stay at Magnus’.”

_Hey Magnus, I’m sorry but Jace is going through some things and has requested a guy’s night. I will be coming over but not until later. I love you. Alec._

After sending a text to Magnus, Alec turned back to Jace. “So, what are we going to do, then?”  Alec asked.

“I thought we could catch up with each other and get pissed.” Jace suggested.

“Okay.” Alec laughed as his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the message.

_That’s fine, angel. Just stay safe and if you need me then let me know. I love you, too. Magnus. Xxx._

Alec smiled at his phone before putting it back in his pocket. “Time to put your plan into action.” Alec commented, looking back at Jace.

When the alcohol became involved, Jace’s first thought was _why don’t I do this more often?_ And then all he could focus on was what a lightweight his parabati is. Alec could have one can of beer and lose all coherent thought. And tonight, he’d had four. So far.

“I love Magnus.” Alec babbled. “He’s just so amazing and I love him.”

“It’s not fair.” Jace ranted. “If Valentine hadn’t lied then I would be with her. Not that stupid vampire. Why did he have to lie?”

“I don’t know.” Alec slurred. “Have I told you how much I love Magnus?”

It seemed ridiculous that after several cans of beer, two of the best Shadowhunters the New York Institute had to offer were reduced to such an incoherent mess.

“Didn’t you guys have sex the other day?” Jace whispered loudly. Alec giggled.

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“What was it like?” Jace asked, curious.

“It was perfect. Magnus is perfect, I love him. Although it was slightly painful to being with.” Alec recalled.

“Painful? Why?”

If anyone had been watching or listening to this exchange, they wouldn’t have been able to keep a straight face.  Apparently, putting a few drinks in Alec Lightwood was all you needed to get him to spill his guts.

“Because it’s not easy to get a cock that big up your ass.” Alec replied.

“So that’s how it works!” Jace exclaimed, face lighting up as though he had just discovered all the secrets to the universe.

“It’s a good pain, though.” Alec clarified. Jace laughed at him.

* * *

 

_Jc is laugh at me. I luve you, Mags. You the best._

Magnus was very surprised to receive a drunk text from Alec. It was very out of character for the eldest Lightwood but it didn’t worry Magnus. After the day they’d had, it wasn’t surprising that he needed to unwind.

 

He then received a phone call from Clary. “Hello, biscuit. Is there something I can do for you?” Magnus asked. He could hear giggling in the background on the other end of the phone.

“Come and get your boyfriend. He’s very drunk. And he’s spent the last ten minutes telling us all about your sex life. I’ve heard enough. And since he won’t shut up about you and how much he loves you, I thought there couldn’t be anyone better to call.” Clary explained.

“I’m on my way.” He replied.


End file.
